L'ouragan Sandy,
by pavarotti62
Summary: L'ouragan à tout dévasté sur son passage de New Jersey à New York et personne n'a de nouvelles de Rachel et de Kurt, Bliane et Burt font appel à la seule personne capable de les aider, Finn... en tant que Militaire il a la pririté sur les secours.. Ca tombe bien son untié est appellé en renfort à New york
1. Chapter 1

_**L'ouragan Sandy.**_

_**PDV BLAINE :**_

Comment je fais pour rester là dans mon canapé à regarder la télé, c'est stupide, je devrais être à ses cotés, il ne répond pas sur son portable, je suis inquiet, je t'en prie Kurt, répond moi, dis moi que vous allez bien toi et Rachel, cet ouragan à tout dévasté sur son passage, mon téléphone vibre, je vous en prie faites que ce soit l'un des deux, je me lève, et regarde l'écran, c'est Mercedes, je décroche,

B : allo, Mercedes.

M : Blaine dit moi que tu as eu Kurt et Rachel et qu'ils vont bien ?

B : non silence radio, je suis de plus en plus inquiet, en plus les routes sont fermées, je l'ai entendu aux infos ce matin, ils empêchent l'entrée aux villes les plus touchés.

M : ce n'est pas vrai, je le crois pas, il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut nous renseigner quand même, tu as essayé de joindre les papas de Rachel ou Burt.

B : j'ai essayé oui, mais ils sont comme nous, pas de nouvelles, écoute là je vais chez Burt, on va chercher ensemble, venez nous rejoindre avec les autres chez Burt.

M : tu es sur ? On ne va pas tous débarqué là-bas ?

B : on parle de Rachel et de Kurt, mon Kurt, je t'en prie Mercedes, ils ont besoin de notre soutien.

M : oui c'est vrai, je préviens les autres, à tout de suite.

B : oui à tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochais et envoyais un message aux new directions, qui me répondirent tous positivement.

_**PDV FINN : **_

Un détachement à été envoyé en urgence à New York pour aider les pompiers, cela fait un an que je me suis engager dans l'armée, j'aime ce boulot même si au début j'en ai bavé, ma séparation avec Rachel m'avait aidé à m'accrocher à ce job, et puis j'avais rencontré Suzanne, elle était militaire aussi, et j'étais fou amoureux, enfin nous étions fous amoureux. J'avais réussi mes grades et j'avais une certaine notoriété maintenant. J'avais insisté auprès du chef de mon escadrille pour aller à New York lui ayant expliqué que mon frère y vivait et que je voulais être sur qu'il allait bien. Kurt était quelqu'un de si fragile. Suzanne m'accompagné, je prenais la voiture de l'armée prêté par le lieutenant, Lima étant sur ma route je m'y arrêtais.

Je sonnais à la porte, et me rendit compte que beaucoup de voiture était garée devant chez Burt, la porte s'ouvrit, je vis Tina m'ouvrir, je reculais pris de surprise.

F : Tina ?

T : Finn, tu es venu ? Merci, Burt et vraiment inquiet, on n'a aucune nouvelle de Kurt et de Rachel. On est tous là.

F : maman, Burt, salut tous le monde.

S : Finn

F : oh pardon Suzanne, ce sont mes parents, le papa de Kurt, et là tous les membres du Glee club, tu sais le groupe dont je t'ai parlé.

B : Finn dit moi que tu as des nouvelles de Kurt.

F : je suis passé vite fait par Lima, pour voir si vous alliez bien, je file sur New York pour les secours.

B : on vient avec toi.

S : on ne vous laissera pas entrer dans New York, seul les militaires y sont autorisés.

B : finn, je t'en prie, on parle de Kurt là, et de Rachel, tu sais Rachel, tu n'as pas oublié à ce point là.

F : non Blaine, mais je ne peux rien faire ce sont les ordres. Je suis vraiment désolé.

B : Burt faites quelque chose, très bien personne ne bouge, et bien moi je ne vais pas rester là à attendre les bras croisés derrière un écran de télé. Celui qui veut venir il est le bienvenu.

F : Blaine arrête, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend là-bas, ne fais pas de bêtises,

B : c'est même pas la peine d'essayer, je vais le rejoindre. Il est seul, il a besoin de nous, alors qui vient avec moi.

BU : moi bien sur c'est mon fils.

M : moi aussi, je viens

B : on y va, Finn tu nous ouvres le chemin, on va te suivre.

C : fais attention à toi mon grand, l'ouragan est encore là, Burt tient nous au courant, on reste là tous ensemble tant qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles.

BU : promis Carole, on vous appelle.

F : il faut partir, j'ai des ordres à respecter, à plus tard maman.

C : bonne chance les garçons.

S : je conduis, toi tu guide.

L : ok ma puce, on y va.

_**PDV BLAINE **_

Cela faisait plus heures que nous roulions, Finn venait de recevoir des consignes, il devait s'arrêtait par la ville du New Jersey, les dégâts y étant plus importants, et effectivement ils l'étaient, la ville était un tas de ruine, des toits arrachées, des maisons coupées en deux, des voitures retournée, des cris un peu partout, le chaos total, le téléphone de Burt sonna.

B : c'est Kurt ?

BU : non, c'est le père de Rachel. Allo Leroy

L: Burt, c'est Leroy, je viens d'avoir un message de Rachel mais il date d'hier matin, elle n'est pas à New York avec Kurt, elle allait passer le weekend end chez les parents de Brody. Mais je ne sais pas où ils habitent.

BU : attends je vais demander à Mercedes, elle doit savoir. Mercedes est ce que Rachel t'aurai dit ou vivent les parents de Brody.

M : oui, pourquoi, oh mais ca est ca me revient, il devait la présenter à ses parents ce weekend, elle m'en a parlé.

BU : oui, alors, tu sais où ils vivent. ?

M : Blaine arrête toi !

Bl : pourquoi. ? Mercedes qu'est ce qui se passe, dis nous.

M : Rachel est chez les parents de Brody, et ils vivent…

Un blanc se fit, Blaine regarda sortir Mercedes, Blanche si c'était possible, le regard dans le vide. Burt le suivi après avoir dit à Leroy qui le rappelait. Blaine le suivit de prés.

BU : Mercedes regarde moi, parle, s'il te plait.

M : ils vivent à New Jersey. Donc ici….

Blaine leva les yeux et compris immédiatement le problème. Au vue des maisons détruites ce n'était pas encourageant.

Burt rappela Leroy

BU : Leroy c'est Burt, je viens de parler à Mercedes.

L : alors elle sait.

Burt regarda Mercedes puis Blaine, Blaine lui fit comprendre de mentir, inutile de les alarmer plus pour le moment.

BU : non elle ne sait pas. Écoutez, je dois vous laisser, je dois partir pour New York, je vous tiens au courant, promis.

L : merci Burt.

Burt raccrocha et essaya de ne pas s'effondrer, Blaine le fit s'assoir sur le coté de la route. Finn arriva derrière et le regarda inquiet.

F : Burt ca va, c'est Kurt c'est ça.

B : non, c'est Rachel, elle est ici, mais dans quel état, les parents de Brody habitent ici, Rachel y est allée pour le weekend.

Finn regarda Suzanne, puis autour de lui, il fallait qu'il la retrouve…...il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire que ce soit pour elle ou pour Kurt…c'était son job, il fallait qu'il se bouge…Suzanne lui sourit et le prit par la main.

S : on se bouge allez, on chercher après Rachel et ensuite on file à New York pour retrouver Kurt…

Finn savait maintenant pourquoi il aimait Suzanne, elle était sa motivation, sa force…il acquiesça et parcoururent les rues désertes et sinistrées de New Jersey en espérant voir Rachel apparaitre saine et sauve à un coin de rue.

_**Premier chapitre, les autres pour bientôt, comment vont nos trois new yorkais… comment va réagir Finn face à Rachel, vivante ou pas ? Laissez vos réviews, bonne lecture**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : les chercher et les retrouver.**_

Voila plus de deux heures que Burt et moi arpentions les rues de la ville, sans aucun résultats, Finn avait repris la route en direction de New York, on attendait son appel dés qu'il serait chez Kurt, je bouillais d'impatience et j'aurais voulu partir avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon beau-père tout seul, Kurt m'aurai détesté pour ça. Burt s'arrêta à l'angle d'une rue, ou ce qui avait du être une rue à un moment. Tout était en état critique, les maisons, les gens, il y avait des pleurs d'enfants, des cris de terreur, de souffrance, les secours s'agitaient un peu partout, je cherchai une plaque qui pourrais m'indiquer la rue dans la quelle nous nous trouvions, je tape sur mon I phone « plan de Jersey City. »

je crois que j'ai une idée pour accélérer les choses fis-je à Burt.

Vas y je suis prêt à tout pour aller plus vite, et pourquoi Finn ne m'appelle pas. Fit Burt

Il va appeler, voilà mon idée. On va la mairie, qui, si c'est une ville comme les autres, doit se trouver à coté de l'église on demande l'adresse des parents de Brody et je regarde sur le plan. Fis-je

Bonne idée, allons dis Burt en se levant.

Quelque part dans New-York…..

Suzanne regarde moi ça, j'y crois pas, tu as vu les dégâts. Fit Finn

Oui, on doit trouver le central Finn, je sais que tu es pressé de voir ton frère, on doit leur dire qu'on est là, après ce sera plus simple pour aller le chercher on pourra bouger comme on veut.

Ok j'appelle Burt et on y va. Fit Finn

Finn sorti son portable et vit que celui-ci avait au moins six appels en absence, il regarda vite fait et appela Burt.

Burt c'est Finn, on vient d'arriver à New-York, je passe au poste de garde et je file voir l'appart de Kurt. Toujours rien de votre coté ? fit Finn

Non toujours rien. On va à la mairie pour trouver l'adresse des parents de Brody. Fit Burt.

Ok, je te tiens au courant Fit Finn

Finn arriva au poste de garde, s'identifia avec Suzanne puis alla trouver son chef d'escadrille afin de recevoir les ordres, après lui avoir expliqué pour Kurt, il demanda l'autorisation de se rendre chez lui avant de commencer la mission. Celui-ci acquiesça et Finn parti aussitôt à la recherche de son frère. Il arriva à l'angle de sa rue et s'arrêta net, les routes étaient inondées, le chaos y régnait, pas comme dans le New Jersey mais on pouvait voir les dégâts que Sandy avait causés.

_**Lima Maison des Hummels.**_

j'en peux plus, resté comme ça sans rien faire, à regarder ce stupide poste de télé, je vais réessayer d'appeler Kurt. Fit Mercedes.

bonne idée, j'appelle Burt, fit Carole

ca répond toujours pas, ce me soule, je vais essayer le portable de Rachel.

Burt et Blaine n'ont toujours rien trouvé. Et Finn vient d'arriver à New York, il va voir au domicile de Kurt fit Carole

Ca sonne fit Mercedes. Ca répond, allo Rachel, c'est Mercedes, tu es où Bordel !

Et ça va c'est quoi le problème, pourquoi tu me hurles dessus.

Pourquoi, tu me demande pourquoi, sérieusement Melle Berry. Fit Mercedes.

Passe la moi fit Carole.

Carole s'éloigna de la troupe d'ami et parla avec Rachel plus calmement.

Rachel, sérieusement, vous êtes où toi et Brody. Demanda Carole.

On est allé camper dans les montagnes ca fait quatre jours. les parents de Brody n'était pas chez eux alors on n'a pris la voiture, on est à six heures de New-York. Fit Rachel qui ne comprenait rien.

Donc vous n'êtes au courant de rien, Fit Carole.

Au courant de quoi. On n'a pas de portable et pas de télé en montagne je te signale. Fit Rachel en se levant inquiète cette fois-ci.

Qu'est ce qui passe Rachel fit Brody.

Je ne sais pas, je t'écoute Carole. Fit Rachel.

L'ouragan Sandy s'est abattu sur New York et quelques états, notamment New Jersey, on savait que les parents de Brody habitaient là-bas, Mercedes nous as dit que vous alliez là-bas aussi, on n'avait pas de vos nouvelles, Burt et Blaine sont partis là-bas et Finn est parti voir après Kurt. Fit Carole.

Rachel s'asseya prise de panique et ne pouvant plus parler. Brody tentant de la secouer mais rien n'y fait. Il prit le téléphone que celle-ci lui tendit, il reprit la conversation avec Carole, elle lui répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Brody écouta chacune de ses paroles puis raccrocha pour appeler ses parents. Ces derniers répondirent tout de suite. Une fois rassuré, il regarda Rachel qui après avoir repris ses esprits se décida à appeler ses papas puis Blaine.

Burt c'est le portable de Rachel. Allo Rachel, dis-moi que tu vas bien fit Blaine

Oui on va bien tout les deux, Carole m'a tout expliqué. Vous pouvez rentrer on vous rejoint à New York, j'appelle Kurt.

Rachel, Finn est déjà sur place avec Suzanne, on n'a aucune nouvelle. Fit Blaine, un sanglot dans la voix.

J'essaye chez Vogue c'est un peu plus excentré du centre on ne sait jamais. Fit Rachel.

Ok je raccroche. Fit Blaine.

Rachel pris cinq minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, elle et Brody reprirent la route et arrivèrent à New York, Rachel regarda la ville de ses rêves avec effroi, à ce moment là, une seule chose lui vient en tête. Elle serra la main de Brody très fort….

**- Kurt, dis moi que tu vas bien…..**

_**Voila le deuxieme chapitre, bietôt le toirs, alors qu'est ce qu'y est arrivé à Kurt….Comment va réagir Finn en revoyant Rachel….BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEWS **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**D'abord, désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps pour la suite mais j'avais perdu le texte, je l'ai juste retouché après l'avoir retrouvé en y ajoutant un personnage nouveau de la saison 4, donc je poste la suite pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé en espérant ne pas les décevoir, pour ceux qui ne se souvienne pas, relisez là entièrement….. Bonne lecture.**_

Rachel fit sonner le portable de Kurt au moins un millier de fois, mais toujours en vain, Rachel pris donc la décision de se rendre directement à l'appartement, étrangement leur immeuble n'avait pas été touché, elle ouvra la porte priant pour qu'il juste endormi ou sous la douche ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais rien, l'appartement avait été rangé de fond en comble, et tout était niquel, ce qui intrigua Rachel c'est que même le sac de voyage de Kurt n'était pas au pied de son lit comme d'habitude.

Brody c'est bizarre, son sac de voyage est pas là. Je vais voir dans la salle de bain si ces affaires de toilettes sont là. Fit Rachel

Je vais voir dans la chambre, il ne serait pas parti sans un mot pour toi. Fit Brody.

La salle de bain est vide et propre et toi de ton coté.

Il t'a laissé un mot… fit Brody.

Rachel entra dans la chambre et trouva sur son oreiller accroché avec un ruban rose un mot roulé en tube et une rose à l'intérieur.

c'est mignon, tout Kurt, fais voir le mot. fit Rachel

tiens, assied toi. Fit Brody en posant une main sur sa taille.

Rachel commença à lire le mot quand on sonna à la porte…

j'y vais ne bouge pas.

OK

(ouvrant la porte) Burt, Blaine entrez, fit Brody

Merci, Finn arrive, il est en bas. Fit Burt. Ou est Rachel.

Dans la chambre, je vais la chercher.

Brody dit à Rachel de venir voir le père de Kurt, elle prit la lettre et les rejoignit.

Kurt est pas ici, ça se voit fit Blaine, l'appartement est bien trop rangé, il laisse toujours la peluche que je lui ai offert sur son oreiller, il ne la prend que lorsque qu'il part en voyage... fit Blaine.

Oui tu as raison, il m'a laissé une lettre. Il est rentré à Lima en train, il voulait vous faire la surprise, surtout toi Blaine, le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas dit à quelle heure il partait, il a juste dit que c'est Adam qu'il l'accompagnait à la gare.

C'est qui Adam ? demanda Blaine.

Un gars qu'il a rencontré à la Nyada, il est le leader d'une sorte de Glee Club, ils sont devenu très proches après votre rupture, mais quand il s'est rendu compte que tu étais toujours son seul et unique amour, il a voulu te rejoindre, c'est ce qu'il dit dans la lettre. Mais attend, je croyais que vous étiez ensemble de nouveau. Fit Rachel.

Kurt ne voulait pas qu'on sache que lui et moi on avait fait un break. Il m'appelait tous les jours, et étrangement j'avais ressenti que les choses allaient de mieux en mieux, le dernier appel il m'avait même dit je t'aime. Il voulait qu'on se revoie. Fit Blaine.

Il faut appeler Adam, Brody tu peux t'en occuper ? demanda Rachel,

Oui bien sûr. Fit Brody en prenant le numéro que lui tendit Rachel.

(La porte sonne) c'est surement Finn.

Entre Finn fit Burt

Bonjour Rachel, entre Suzanne, alors des nouvelles de Kurt demanda Finn

Il a pris le train pour Lima il voulait nous faire une surprise, fit Burt en s'asseyant prit d'un vertige.

Ca va Burt fit Blaine en s'approchant.

Oui, je suis inquiet c'est tout fit Burt.

Rachel apporte un verre d'eau s'il te plait. demanda Finn.

Oui tout de suite. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut quelque chose. Demanda Rachel.

Oui moi je veux bien un coca, fit Blaine

Suzanne ? tu veux quelque chose demanda Rachel.

Oui un verre d'eau. je suis en service.

J'ai eu Adam, il l'a déposé à la gare à 13 h, soit il y a cinq heure, on file à la gare. fit Brody.

Bonne idée, on y va. Fit Blaine.

Oui fit Burt.

Non vous vous restez là, vous avez besoin de reprendre vos esprits, on revient le plus vite possible, et puis on ne sait jamais, il reviendra peut être entre deux, fit Rachel.

Très bien, je reste.

Je reste avec Burt fit Brody. Ça ne sert à rien d'être dix à la gare, on vous attend là.

OK, tu pourrais peut être essayé de rappeler Kurt. Fit Blaine en regardant Burt.

Les amis de Kurt partirent et Burt essaya à nouveau son portable, mais rien toujours rien, quand Blaine et Rachel arrivèrent à la gare, il y avait des gens qui couraient partout, certains en pleur, puis il fallait réagir, alors Blaine se dirigea vers les policiers de New York, leur expliqua calmement et là Blaine s'effondra sur le banc d'à côté, le flic le rattrapa de justesse, Rachel s'approcha et Blaine la regarda des larmes coulaient au bords de ces yeux.

Je peux vous laissez avec lui ? demanda le policier

Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda Rachel

Le train dans lequel se trouvait votre ami à déraillé et il y a beaucoup de blessés, je suis désolé, vous devriez vous y rendre vous-même sur place, il y a très peu de personne disponibles, les secours sont partout. Termina le policier en leur donnant l'endroit de l'accident

Merci, on va y aller directement, viens Blaine, on doit y aller, il faut qu'on retrouve Kurt, j'appelle Finn et Brody.

Rachel, Kurt, il est seul, il doit être mort de trouille, Rachel dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar fit Blaine en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Blaine, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne vais pas y arriver, on a tous peur, maitrise toi, je t'en supplie, je peux le faire toute seule…. Fit Rachel en larmes, pense à Kurt, à ce qu'il doit endurer, alors nos état d'âmes, on les laisse de côtés, il faut y aller, debout Blaine Anderson ! cria enfin Rachel pour le sortir de son silence.

Tu as raison désolé, on y va….fit Blaine en reprenant le dessus.

Rachel appela Brody qui annonça la nouvelle à Burt qui bien sûr s'effondra à son tour, puis Rachel appela Finn et leur donna le lieu de l'accident, Suzanne et lui pris la route de l'appartement et passèrent chercher les autres, puis tous les amis, parents partirent retrouver Kurt. En espérant très fort que le pire n'était pas arrivé, quand ils arrivèrent Finn et Suzanne seulement purent accéder au train, leur statut de militaire leur donnait des droits, Finn s'approcha d'un pompier et leur demanda le nom des blessés qui avaient pu être identifiés, Kurt ne figurait pas sur la liste, mais tout le monde n'avait pas été identifié, il retourna vers Blaine et Burt.

Il n'est pas sur la liste des morts, c'est déjà ça, mais ils restent des blessés non identifié dans le train.

J'ai une idée fit Blaine.

Vas y gamin, je suis prêt à tout entendre pour sauver Kurt.

Le portable de Kurt, la sonnerie c'est Teenage Dream, notre chanson, si il on l'entend sonner on trouve Kurt.

Bonne idée ça peut marcher, le problème c'est que vous ne pouvez pas approcher du train en tant que civile fit Suzanne

Alors je le fais sonner et vous y aller. Fit Blaine.

Ok, fit Finn.

Blaine fit sonner le portable de Kurt des dizaines de fois, Finn et Suzanne s'était séparés, chacun parcourait le coté du train, quand tout à coup une sonnerie attira son attention, mais le bruit était trop faible avec les gens aux alentours, il cria donc très fort.

Chut, taisez-vous deux secondes ! Suzanne, vient là.

Mais qu'est ce qui passe fit un militaire.

Chut je te dis…. C'est lui c'est Kurt. la sonnerie de son portable je suis sûr de moi ! répondit Finn

De l'aide par ici, vite, cria Suzanne.

Qu'est ce qui se passe. Demanda le militaire.

Mon frère est la dessous, vite, aidez-moi…

C'est à ce moment-là que Blaine vu les pompiers courir vers Finn, ce dernier releva la tête vers Blaine et le regarda droit dans les yeux sans un mot, ce dernier comprit immédiatement.

Ils l'ont trouvé fit Blaine tout bas avant de courir vers l'homme de sa vie, Burt, Brody et Rachel sur ses talons…

Vous ne pouvez pas passer, les arrêta un policier.

C'est mon fils, alors bougez-vous de là ! fit Burt en le fixant rouge de colère et inquiet.

Ok allez-y ! fit le flic en s'écartant…

Finn ! cria Blaine.

Non Blaine, resta là l'arrêta Finn en le retenant

Trop tard, Blaine l'avait vu, ou du moins avait vu un visage remplis de sang et immobile, inerte…

Je suis son père, laissez-moi passer, fit Burt au pompier.

On le sort de là et après vous pourrez passer. Laissez-nous faire notre boulot et vous faites le vôtre dit-il en regardant Suzanne

Venez Burt, on ne pas faire grand-chose pour le moment.

Tout le monde se recula pour laisser travailler les pompiers, Blaine n'allait pas bien du tout, Brody s'en approcha et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Il cria à l'aide.

Et mec tu me fais quoi là, Blaine respire, à l'aide vite il fait un malaise….

Du coté de Kurt les réactions étaient semblables, Kurt partait et Blaine le sentait, comme si ils étaient liés. Brody cria un peu plus fort, et comme un cri d'espoir…. On entendit une faible voix suivi d'un souffle court, puis à nouveau une perte de connaissance.

Blaine, ou est Blaine fit Kurt.

Il respire, il est vivant, fit le pompier, on le sort de la vite, et on l'emmène en urgence.

Blaine, respire, ça va aller, Kurt est vivant. allez mec reviens, voilà c'est mieux, assied toi. Fit Brody

Les pompiers avaient sorti Kurt il était vraiment mal en point, il revenait puis repartait, son pouls était instable, son cœur ralentissait puis revenait, il allait faire vite. Blaine se releva, et s'approcha de Kurt.

Mon cœur je t'en prie reste avec nous, on est tous là, ton père, Rachel, Finn, je t'en supplie, fit Blaine en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur le visage de son homme.

On doit l'emmener, monsieur fit le pompier

Burt on part avec eux fit Blaine

Ok mais juste vous deux fit le pompiers.

Vous l'emmenait où demanda Rachel.

L'hôpital le plus proche, en espérant qu'il ne sera pas trop saturé, sinon il faudra en trouver un autre, et un autre jusqu'à en trouver un disponible.

L'hôpital militaire. Je vous y emmène fit Finn, au moins ce sera sur, plutôt que le mener d'hôpital en hôpital. La caserne est à 1 Km au nord, Suzanne ouvre le chemin on te suit.

Ok. Fit le pompier

Tous les autres montèrent avec Suzanne qui ouvrit la route jusque la caserne. Finn descendit au poste de garde.

Demande d'autorisation d'aller à l'hôpital militaire, on un blessé grave fit Finn

C'est un militaire, demanda le garde.

Non un civil, fit Finn

Alors il doit aller à l'hôpital le plus proche.

C'est mon frère, s'il vous plait. chef.

OK, allez-y, je les préviens.

Merci chef.

Finn remonta avec les pompiers et arriva à l'hôpital, les infirmiers et urgentistes l'attendaient. Et au moment d'ouvrir la porte, un des pompiers stoppa l'opération.

Attend il nous fait un arrêt ! allez petit accroche toi, s'il te plait reviens… on a un bip, mais très faible, on se dépêche termina le pompier en sortant le brancard.

Accroche toi Kurt, on a encore besoin de toi, j'ai encore besoin de toi fit Blaine en lui serra la main.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Blaine toucha la main de Kurt, s'en suivirent de longues heures de silence, d'attente interminable puis le médecin finit par les rejoindre...

Mr Hummel, je suppose. Fit le médecin.

Oui, fit Burt en lui serrant la main tendu vers lui.

Venez avec moi. Dans mon bureau fit le docteur

Burt, qu'est- ce qu'il y a fit Blaine

Je ne sais pas Blaine, répondit Burt

On y va Monsieur fit le médecin.

Burt ? demanda à nouveau Blaine

Il peut venir ? c'est son fiancé. Demanda Burt

Bien sûr. Acquiesça le médecin.

Il se passa une bonne demi-heure entre leur entrée dans le bureau et la sortie de Blaine en hurlant et en larmes… personne n'osant lui demander la raison, ayant trop peur de la réponse. Puis ce fut au tour de Burt de sortir, Finn s'approcha de lui, ce dernier le repoussa.

Pas maintenant je vais voir mon fils. Répondit Burt, le visage terne et sans aucune expression.

Suzanne va voir, s'il te plait je ne peux pas. Fit Finn.

Suzanne s'approcha du médecin, et lui demanda de lui expliquer puis revient vers les autres amis de Kurt.

Alors Suzanne, fit Finn.

Kurt à une hémorragie interne, il y plusieurs organes vitaux touchés, et ils ont dû opérés mais les dégâts sont importants. les prochaines 24 h seront décisives, soit il passe la nuit et une chance de vivre, soit il ….

Non pas Kurt, pas lui fit Rachel en se blottissant dans les bras de Brody.

Je vais voir le médecin. Fit Finn.

OK.

Finn avait une idée en tête.

Excusez-moi, je peux vous posez une question ? demanda finn

Oui bien sur.

Est-ce que l'on peut le transporter pour le ramener chez lui à l'hôpital de Lima.

Bien sûr mais pas avant demain, on vous détache un avion militaire sanitaire.

Merci, je vous remercie vraiment, fit Finn

De rien, répondit le médecin.

Finn retourna auprès des autres.

On le ramène à Lima demain par avion sanitaire, je préviens l'hôpital de Lima.

Pourquoi le ramener à Lima, demanda Suzanne.

Sil doit se battre ou voir pire, ce sera auprès de ses amis. Déclara Finn.

Tu as raison fit Burt, on le ramène à la maison.. ou est Blaine ?

Dehors. Fit Rachel.

Burt sorti rejoindre Blaine dehors, il le trouva recroquevillé contre lui-même, en pleur, il s'asseye à ses côtés.

Blaine va le voir, il a besoin de nous tous. Il doit sentir qu'on est là pour lui, et toi particulièrement, il y a cette chose entre vous qui vous lie, quelque chose de très fort. On le ramène à Lima demain.

Je vais le voir, et je vais rester près de lui jour et nuit je vous en fais la promesse… fit Blaine en se levant.

Le lendemain Kurt rentrait à Lima avec tous ces amis, seule Rachel et Brody restèrent à New York, mais elle appela plusieurs fois par jours. L'état de Kurt était toujours instable….

Vloia chapitre fini, le prochain la semaine prochaine, bonne lecture et à vos reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt était à l'hôpital de Lima depuis une bonne semaine, le transfert avait été rapide et les médecins l'avaient pris en charge tout de suite. Les résultats n'étaient pas bon, dans l'accident il avait perdu beaucoup de sang malgré le fait que l'hémorragie eu été stoppé à temps, il été toujours inconscient, mais au mois il avait passé les 24 h suivants l'accident, les journées, les semaines passèrent et toujours au même point, les amis du Glee Club étaient présents, Rachel et Brody faisaient des allers retours entre New York et Lima le weekend , parfois Rachel venait seule, moi la seule chose que je voyais c'était cette foutue machine qui maintenait mon homme en vie, le bip continuel et froid qui se faisait entendre me parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles comme un cri de douleur, Kurt était si vivant, si actif, je sentais mes nerfs lâchés, alors comme à chaque fois que je ne pouvais plus le supporter, je partais en larmes et m'isoler dans ma chambre, ma descente aux enfers à commencer ce jour-là. Je savais que quelque chose allait arriver, je le sentais, c'était au plus profond de moi, inexplicable, je n'en parlais à personne, je ne voulais pas emmener quelqu'un d'autre dans ma chute. Burt m'avais forcé à reprendre les cours, ce que j'avais fait à reculons, mais je l'avais écouté, j'avais obtenu mon diplôme, dieu seul sait comment, la remise des diplômes avait pour nous tous un gout amer, Kurt aurait du être dans la salle comme je l'avais été pour lui. Kurt lui ne voyais pas les jours passer, il ne voyait pas son père malade, c'était un bien me dis-je en moi-même, je lui avais promis de veiller sur lui en son absence, je ne pensais pas à ce genre d'absence à l'époque.

Cela fait bientôt trois ans que Kurt n'a pas quitter ce lit d'hôpital, il n'est plus dans le service de réanimation, mais dans une chambre privée, il est toujours dans un coma profond, est ce qu'il se réveillera un jour, je n'en sais rien, parfois il me semble le voir bouger, le glee club n'est plus, ils ont tous pris leur chemin ver les études supérieurs, certains ont même commencé leur vie d'adultes, moi je fais de mon mieux, je vis chez Carole, Burt nous as quitté l'an dernier, Finn est toujours prof au lycée Mc Kinley, Rachel est sortie deuxième de sa promotion à Nyada, Kurt serait fier d'elle, Brody l'a demandé en mariage mais elle refuse de se marier sans Kurt, ce matin est une matinée spéciale, c'est l'anniversaire de Kurt, alors on s'est réunis autour de lui, il y a moi, Carole, Finn et sa femme Suzanne, Rachel et Brody, pour son anniversaire je voulais quelque chose de spécial, alors j'avais pris la décision de l'épouser, oui je sais c'est stupide mais c'était ma façon à moi de tenir le coup, je l'aimais toujours d'un amour profond, peut-être même plus qu'avant, Carole avait au départ refusé mais avait fini par accepter devant mon insistance, Finn et Rachel étaient nos témoins ,ah bien sur je n'étais pas stupide, je savais que ce n'était pas un vrai mariage, mais je tenais à le faire, en attendant qu'il se réveille et que l'on puisse se marier vraiment.

Deux mois, déjà deux mois depuis notre « faux mariage », mais qui m'avait semblait tellement vrai, et toujours rien, toujours pas de signes de vie, et toujours ce foutu bip. Le médecin entra et me salua, depuis son accident j'en avais vu défiler des médecins, il me regarda et me demanda de le suivre dans son bureau entouré de carole et de Finn, il nous demanda de nous asseoir, ce ne me disait rien de bon.

Je voulais vous parler de votre fils, ça fait maintenant presque quatre ans que Mr Kurt Hummel (il est si froid quand il dit son nom) est dans le coma, il vit grâce à cette machine, je pense qu'on devrait le laisser s'en aller, pour lui, pour vous, il est temps de le libérer.

Comment ça le laisser partir, fis Carole.

Nous envisageons de débrancher le respirateur et voir ce qui se passe, Mr Hummel ne donne aucun signe de vie, et on ne peut décidemment pas le laisser dans cet état éternellement. Fit le docteur

Jamais fis je en me levant rouge de colère, je ne vous laisserai pas faire, je suis son mari, vous ne le débrancherai pas, il va se réveiller…

Je comprends votre douleur et l'accepte mais on ne peut pas lui infliger cela, et à vous non plus, vous avez passez autant de temps que lui dans cet hôpital, de mémoire je ne vous ai pas sourire depuis des lustres et il faut que vous viviez, vous êtes jeunes. Fit le médecin.

Non ! fit Blaine

Blaine calme toi fit Carole, Docteur ? vous pensez vraiment qu'il le faut, on peut disposez d'un délai de réflexion tout de même. Demanda Carole.

Bien sûr voyons, je ne ferai rien tant que je n'ai pas votre accord.

Alors ne le faites jamais, parce qu'on ne vous laissera pas faire, je retourne auprès de Kurt.

Blaine ! cria Finn

Laissez-le, sa réaction est normale, il n'est pas facile de laisser partir ceux qu'on aime et certains réagissent différemment. Fit le docteur

Je sais. Je m'inquiète pour lui, il est de plus en plus seul, il s'isole, il ne mange presque plus, il dort dans le lit de Kurt, il ne sort jamais sauf pour venir ici. Fit Carole

Prenez votre temps, il vous faudra quand même prendre une décision finit par dire le docteur.

Merci, je vais le voir. Au revoir docteur.

Le soir je rentrais chez les Hummel, et comme d'habitude je prenais une douche, j'insistais pour que Carole achète le gel douche que Kurt utilisé, je me raccroche à cette odeur de fraise et de rose, Kurt était un peu avec moi, une fois à table, Carole me tendit un courrier. Kurt avait reçu visiblement le même, je l'ouvrais puis le lit à voix haute.

_**Mr Anderson **_

_**Les anciens élèves de la Dalton académie, promotion 2013 organise une soirée dans le grand salon des Warblers, vous êtes invités en tant que membre de cette promotion, à vous y rendre, un cocktail de souvenir ainsi qu'un lunch y sera port du costume des Warblers est obligatoire il y va de soit. Dans l'attente de vous revoir veuillez agréer Mr Anderson, nos souvenirs les plus sincères. **_

_**Directeur des anciens Warblers : WESLEY MONTGOMERY **_

Blaine referma l'invitation. Wes était donc devenu le directeur de l'amicale des Warblers.

Tu vas y aller Blaine, il le faut, ça va te changer les idées fit Carole.

Non, pas envie, répondis-je froidement.

Blaine Anderson, ça suffit, fit Carole sur un ton sévère. Je te considère comme mon fils, et je refuse de voir mon deuxième garçon se détruire aussi, un cela suffit, j'ai perdu assez de gens autour de moi, tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges plus, alors je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu y vas. Termina carole.

Et Kurt, qui va rester avec lui fis je

Rachel vient ce weekend alors ça va aller, et puis tu as ton portable, il faut que tu vives Blaine, tu tenais à tes amis avant l'accident, tu as coupé les ponts avec chacun d'entre eux, il est temps.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre le médecin ce matin. Fit Blaine.

Désolée, quand à ce sujet, je ne le laisserai pas faire, s'il y a le moindre espoir, je le laisserai se battre. fit Carole.

Vous me le promettez ? demandai –je

Oui Blaine, je te le promets répondit Carole en serrant Blaine contre elle.

La semaine passa vite et la soirée arriva vite. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir, le costume des warblers m'allait toujours, j'avais sorti celui de Kurt et l'avais accroché à côté du mien, je m'asseyais sur le lit et allez savoir pourquoi je mis la musique en route. Je me mis à chanter cette chanson qui nous liait lui et moi, elle nous avait vu nous mettre ensemble, nous avaient séparé, puis nous avaient rapproché à nouveau, c'est aussi grâce à elle qu'on avait retrouvé Kurt. Je me surpris à la chanter, moi qui n'avais pas chanté depuis l'accident.

Carole s'approchait de la chambre de Kurt pour voir si Blaine était prêt, elle s'arrêta net en entendant le jeune homme chanter leur chanson, sa vois était fatiguée, mais il chantait toujours aussi bien, elle frappa à la porte, et entra doucement, Blaine se retourna et fixa Carole, les larmes coulaient toutes seules, Blaine souffrait tellement, il se jeta dans les bras de celle qui était désormais sa mère d'adoption. Il resta des longues minutes en silence à pleurer contre ses épaules, puis fini par se relever.

Ca va mieux. Demanda Carole.

Oui merci. Je suppose qu'il est l'heure demandais-je

Oui, je te dépose et je file voir Kurt. Rachel est là-bas aussi répondit Carole.

Embrasse le pour moi, je ne traine pas de tout façon, je reviens le voir. Fis-je

Tu restes là-bas et tu penses à autre chose, je ne te demanderai pas de t'éclater, je sais que tu ne le fera pas, mais je ne veux pas te voir avant demain matin.. fit Carole

Mais Carole je …. Fis-je avant d'être coupé.

Pas de maïs, Blaine allez on y va.

OK, soupirais-je

J'y arrivais en soupirant, Carole me fit signe de la main, et s'en alla.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, je devrais être auprès de Kurt, pas ici.. fis-je tout bas,

Est-ce que vous auriez vu Mr Blaine Anderson par hasard. Fit une voix.

(Me retournant) Wes, bonsoir, comment vas-tu.

Bien et toi, dis-moi tu as petite mine, allez vient on rentre tout le monde est impatience de te voir. Kurt nous rejoins plus tard je suppose.

Je ne peux pas entrer, désolé. Fis-je en courant, Wes sur mes talons.

Blaine attend, qu'est ce qui se passe. Demanda Wes inquiet.

Je pensais que je serais capable mais je ne peux pas. Répondis-je

Cette fois Wes ne comprenait absolument rien. Il fit face à Blaine qui cette fois pleurait.

Blaine, regarde-moi, ça fait quatre que l'on s'est pas vu et je te retrouve avec l'allure d'un mort vivant, et en larmes. Fit Wes.

C'est ce que je suis, tout comme Kurt répondis je

Kurt, comment ca Kurt? Fit Wes.

Tu te souviens l'ouragan Sandy qui s'est abattu sur New York demandais-je

Oui c'était il y a quatre ans.

Oui, il y a beaucoup de victimes, Kurt en faisait parti.

Oh mon dieu Blaine, je suis désolé, personne ne sait qu'il est décédé, d'ailleurs je lui avais envoyé une invitation.

Non, non, il n'est pas mort, il est dans le coma depuis quatre ans, quatre longues années, et je ne le quitte plus. C'est Carole qui m'à forcer à venir, elle dit que je ne vis plus dis-je.

Et elle a raison fit Wes.

C'est la première fois que j'en parle à quelqu'un d'autre depuis l'accident. Je ne devrais pas être ici à m'amuser pendant que lui est seul. Soupirais-je

Si il n'était pas dans le coma mais juste à l'hôpital et incapable de venir, il t'aurait envoyé ici à coup de pied. Répondit Wes.

Oui c'est vrais, il aurait insisté et aurait veillez à ce que ma coiffure soit parfaite ainsi que mon costume répondis-je en esquissant un sourire. (bizarre je n'ai pas souri depuis longtemps).

Tout a fait d'accord avec toi. Allez vient on rentre, les Warblers t'attendent. Finit par dire Wes.

Je suivais Wes dans cette salle ou tous les autres étaient réunis. Je vis Wes partir et me retrouver au milieu de la salle, tout le monde vint me saluer je leur rendez leur bonjour, certains me regardait étrangement, mon visage avait des traits de fatigue évidents, j'entendis Wes souffler dans le micro je me retournais vers lui..

Très bien cher membres des Warblers, tout le monde est là. Je voudrais appeler le leader des Warblers de cette promotion, Blaine Anderson. Blaine si tu veux bien monter sur scène. Demanda Wes

Je fis un signe de la tête, pas trop envie, mais après cela peut être que je pourrais renter voir Kurt... je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais dire, je croisé le regard de Sébastian, lui aussi était là, je l'entendis me glisser à l'oreille « Kurt est pas là ? « Merci Seb j'avais vraiment besoin de ce genre de remarque, au fur à mesure que je passais devant les Warblers je les entendais tous se poser la même question, j'avais mon discours…..

Je te laisse le micro, fit Wes

Merci Wesley.

Oh il t'appelle par ton nom entier, Kurt t'a vraiment changé en quatre ans. Fit Seb tout haut.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, Seb le sentit et il se tut mais il me regardait cette fois intrigué plus que de raison.

Bonsoir, et avant tout je voulais vous remercier de nous avoir inviter moi et Kurt à cette soirée, soirée ou je ne voulais pas venir soit dites en passant, on m'y a un peu forcer, et je m'excuse de ma triste humeur, mais il y a une raison à cela. En passant j'ai vu que beaucoup se poser la question alors je vais vous répondre effectivement Kurt n'es pas là. Je voudrais avec la permission de Wes lui dédier cette soirée. Kurt est à l'hôpital (des murmures se firent entendre) Seb me fixait à présent, sans doute honteux de sa phrase) depuis, je fis une pause, Wes posa sa main sur mon épaule, depuis quatre ans, il est dans le coma, il a été victime de l'ouragan Sandy qui s'est abattu sur New York. Voilà je tenais à vous en informer.

Je suis désolé Blaine fit Sébastian sincère cette fois.

Ça va, ce n'est pas grave. Je te repasse le micro Wes.

Je descendis de la scène et tout le monde me prit dans leur bras, je sortais m'isoler un peu Seb arriva derrière moi et s'assis sur le banc à mes côtés, s'en suivit une longue très longue discussion et une nouvelle amitié en devenir, je me sentais coupable de me sentir bien à ses côtés juste là à discuter simplement de tout et de rien et pas de Kurt.. Enfin presque pas. Seb me raccompagna et à partir de ce jour Seb passa beaucoup de temps avec moi, ou était-ce moi qui passais du temps avec lui…. ? Etrange, je retournais auprès de Kurt…

_**Voilà encore un chapitre ? Seb et Blaine se rapprochent à votre avis jusqu'à quel point, est ce que Blaine va laisser partir Kurt et revivre enfin….ou Kurt va se réveiller…. **_

_**BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEWS.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblaient, je passais mon temps entre mon job de mannequin et Blaine, je m'entendais bien avec Blaine, nos rapports avaient évolués, nous étions plus adultes, plus mures et les épreuves que Blaine avait subi l'avait endurci, il n'était plus le petit Blaine du lycée, je gardais mes distances quand même, je ne voulais pas être trop envahissant, je savais que seul Kurt comptait pour lui et pire encore je le comprenait, je me retrouvais donc dans le rôle du meilleur ami, qui tombait amoureux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, mais qui devait rester dans les rangs pour ne pas le brusquer , pas simple ! Ce soir-là Blaine m'avait appelé en urgence par ce qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout, j'étais arrivé avec un grand pot de glace et un film. Et j'étais restais à ses côtés, sur le canapé du salon, Blaine avait fini par s'endormir sur mon épaule, la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à un peu de douceur, je l'allongeais délicatement sur mes genoux, et le laissais dormir jetant de temps en temps un œil sur cet homme qui avait pris au piège mon cœur, lorsque Carole rentra et qu'elle le trouva dans cette position, elle esquissa un sourire et s'éclipsa. Je restais donc là sans bouger et finit par m'endormir avec lui. Au réveil, Blaine n'était plus là, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas en attendre plus pour le moment. Carole me tendit un café et se mit à me parler, cette femme était d'une clairvoyance affolent, et qui ne mettais pas de gant dans ses paroles.

Ca fais combien de temps que tu es amoureux de Blaine, me demanda t'elle

Pardon (je failli m'étrangler avec mon café)

Tu as très bien compris Seb. Répéta-t-elle.

Il ne le sait pas et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Répondis-je

Je ne lui dirai pas, mais j'ai remarqué que tu lui fais du bien, il t'appelle des que ça va pas, chose qu'il n'aurait pas fait avant. Me dis Carole.

Parfois je ne sais pas comment le prendre, une fois il sourit, une autre fois il fond en larme, je sais que je dois être patient, le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas combien de temps ce va durer fit Seb

Tu devrais lui en parler. Samedi c'est son anniversaire, il ne doit même pas s'en souvenir, emmène le faire une soirée, et profitez-en pour parler, fit Carole

Je dois aller bosser, on se voit ce soir ? Tu manges avec nous ? demanda Carole

Ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Seb.

Non, bien sûr que non. Fit Carole.

Ce soir je restais donc là, Blaine et moi discutions dans la chambre de Kurt. Et pour la première fois je vis Blaine me regardais, non pas qu'il ne le faisait pas avant, mais là il me regardait différemment. Je me levais et m'approchais doucement, ce fut le moment le plus intense depuis des mois, je m'avançais et il se recula doucement jusqu'à se butter contre le mur, je me surpris à lui sourire et il me surprit à son tour en me rendant mon sourire.

Seb, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, pourquoi tu me souris de cette façon.

C'est toi qui me sourit je te signale répondit Seb

(Il avait raison je lui souriais), parce que tu me souris idiot

Je ne sais plus très bien comment ce jeu avait commencé, mais je me suis retrouvé allongé sur le lit, Blaine en train de me chatouiller, je riais mais lui aussi, de plus belle, j'avais perdu le son mélodieux de sa voix, et là il me parcourait comme un frisson. Je m'arrêtais de rire et lui aussi, il me fixait, je ne savais plus quoi faire, il avait des yeux divins, et magnifiques, j'avais envie de prendre ses lèvres, et d'y poser un baiser, mais alors que je ne m'y attendais pas c'est lui qui le fit. Blaine avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de Sébastian, et ce baiser avait un gout de promesse, ou de remerciement pour avoir été là à chaque fois que ce dernier en avait besoin, Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, il savait juste qu'il en avait ressenti l'envie.

Dans la cuisine Carole avait entendu les rires des deux jeunes hommes, le bruit lui était tellement peu courant que cela l'avait surprise, et elle s'était faufiler jusque la chambre rien que pour voir Blaine rire à nouveau. La porte n'était pas fermée, et elle jeta un regard à l'intérieur, elle vu alors que les rires avaient cessé et que les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient, allongés sur le lit, Blaine sur Sébastian, les choses semblaient devenir plus intimes, elle retourna donc à ses fourneaux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Dans la chambre, Blaine ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter, comme emporter par une pulsion, une envie, un besoin, Seb le repoussa doucement pour reprendre son souffle.

Blaine attend, tu vas trop vite. Fis-je

Chut, juste tais-toi, j'en ai besoin. (après tout je suis aussi un homme). Fit Blaine en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Je sentais les mains de Blaine partout, sur mon corps, sa bouche qui allait et qui venait sur mon torse dans mon coup, dieu que c'était bon, Blaine me faisait frémir. Il passa sa main sur la ceinture de mon pantalon, et ouvra les boutons de mon jean, mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait ? je me pose des questions, je le laisse continuer ou je l'arrête, non j'en ai pas envie, je me laisse faire, fais ce que tu veux de moi, vas-y .

Blaine attend je vais l'enlever moi-même. Fis-je en retirant mon jean

Vas-y je retire le mien me répondit Blaine.

Je vais vraiment faire cela. Blaine était vraiment trop mignon et c'était une certitude, j'étais fou de ce gars. A ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, il ne pensait plus à Kurt. Kurt ? Oh mon dieu, je suis horrible, je vais faire l'amour avec son mec, alors qu'i est dans le coma…je m'arrêtais et me figeai.

Seb, qu'est que tu as, tu ne veux pas c'est ça ? demanda Blaine.

Si, mais pas comme ça, je pense à Kurt, et je n'arrive pas.

Depuis quand tu as une conscience me demanda Blaine.

Depuis que je suis amoureux de toi Blaine et si on le fait on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière, et je ne veux pas souffrir. Répondis-je sans m'arrêter.

Tu quoi ? me fit Blaine atterré.

Je suis amoureux de toi Blaine… Soupirais-je

C'est alors que Blaine me pris les mains et me releva du lit, il prit ma chemise et me la remis, puis m'embrassa à nouveau.

Je ne sais pas ce qui va suivre, et je ne prévois pas l'avenir, mais tu as raison, tant que Kurt est là, on ne doit pas. J'aime toujours Kurt c'est indéniable, mais il y a toi et tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas de mots à mettre sur notre relation, mais je tiens à toi ça c'est sûr, j'en suis sûr, alors on verra au fur et à mesure, d'accord ? fit Blaine en plantant son regard tendre dans le mien.

Je suis d'accord, au jour le jour. Fis-je en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

D'accord, on descend manger, Carole doit nous attendre fis Blaine.

Oui on y va répondis-je

Blaine passa devant et au moment de sortir de la chambre il se retourna et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, un baiser plus tendres, juste plein de promesses. On arrivait dans la cuisine, Carole nous servit, et s'approcha de Seb, elle lui murmura à l'oreille un « merci de le faire revivre » Seb comprit alors que Carole avait tout vu et tout entendu. Seb passa la nuit-là, et le lendemain matin ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble, quand le portable de Blaine vibra, son sourire s'effaça à une vitesse grand v.

Blaine qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je

C'est l'hôpital, le médecin veux nous voir tout de suite… fis je à Carole…

_**Voilà encore un autre chapitre, d'après vous que veux le médecin. le prochain sera moins long mais pas pour tout de suite, laissez vos reviews**_..


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine et Carole se rendirent le plus vite possible à l'hôpital, inquiets, ils se dirigèrent droit vers la chambre de Kurt pensant que le pire était arrivé, mais Blaine souffla de soulagement en voyant Kurt toujours dans son lit, le bip régulier de la machine résonnait dans la chambre, c'est bien la première fois que ce Bip lui faisait autant de bien. C'est à ce moment là que le médecin arriva.

Bonjour Mme Hummel, Mr Anderson, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. Fit le docteur.

On vous suit fit Carole en prenant ma main, (pourquoi Seb n'était t'il pas venu ?)

Très bien, voilà, nous allons faire quelques examens à Kurt, cela fait quatre ans qu'il est dans cet état, et comme je vous l'avez signalé il y a quelque temps, on doit prendre une décision. Nous allons effectuer un stimulus du cerveau et un scanner, et voir ce qu'il se passe, je ne vous cache pas que je n'ai guère beaucoup d'espoir, je vais avoir besoin de votre signature pour effectué les examens. Fit le docteur.

Pourquoi avoir besoin que l'on signe demanda Blaine, c'est dans le cadre de ses soins non ?

Oui, mais en le débranchant il y a un risque, nous ne savons pas l'état de son cerveau, donc il se peut qu'il y a une réaction bonne ou mauvaise, termina le médecin.

Je vais signer docteur, faites-lui les examens nécessaires. Fit Carole.

Non ! cria Blaine, et si il le débranche et qu'il meurt. Non, c'est hors de question.

Blaine, il le faut, et si au contraire ses examens le sauvent, penses-y Blaine. Termina Carole en posant sa main sur celle de Blaine.

Je vais voir Kurt, de toute façon je n'ai pas mon mot à dire je ne suis que son petit ami. Fit Blaine en sortant.

Blaine, tenta Carole mais en vain.

Carole signa les papiers et retourna dans la chambre de Kurt, à sa grand surprise Blaine n'y était pas, elle tenta de l'appeler mais sans réponse, elle appela alors Sébastian.

Sébastian, c'est Carole, je suis inquiète, Blaine est introuvable, je le croyais dans la chambre de Kurt mais non, il ne répond pas sur son téléphone termina Carole.

Je vais passer chez vous, et si il n'y a pas, j'essaierai de le trouver, rassurez vous il a surement juste besoin de décompresser.

J'espère que tu as raison, il a appris une nouvelle inquiétant au sujet de Kurt alors je ne suis pas rassurée.

Qu'elle nouvelle ? si je veux l'aider je dois savoir.

Il envisage de débrancher Kurt et de le laisser partir. Fit Carole en pleurant.

J'arrive, fit Seb en comprenant la gravité de la situation

Seb passa chez Kurt et bien sur il n'y trouva pas Blaine, il essaya donc le scandals, bar ou Blaine aimé trainer quand il allait mal, mais il ne le trouva pas non plus, c'est en revenant sur ses pas en passant devant le cimetière qu'il l'aperçut au loin, il attendit à l'entrée, ne voulant pas le déranger, au bout de dix minutes ne voyant toujours pas Blaine bouger, il finit par le rejoindre.

Blaine, tu ne devrais pas t'infliger cela ! fit Seb.

Kurt va rejoindre ses parents, (en regardant la tombe de Burt)Je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser partir, Kurt est trop jeune, mais en même temps si il se réveille et qu'il est paralysé à vie, comment va t'il survivre, il faudra qu'il passe le cap de la souffrance, il faudra lui dire que son père est mort, il faudra que je l'aide, il faudra que je ….

Stop arrête Blaine. Viens, Carole te cherche partout fit Seb en prenant Blaine par les épaules.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent les allées sombres du cimetière, pour aller à l'hôpital, Seb le déposa, Blaine insista pour que ce dernier l'accompagne.

oh mon dieux Blaine, ne me refait plus jamais ça, je me suis fais un sang d'encre fit Carole en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils ont fait les examens ? demanda Blaine

Oui on attend les résultats. Fit Carole

Les heures passèrent et les visites aussi, comme si les amis de Kurt sentaient ce qu'il se passait, le médecin passa tard dans la soirée, Carole et Blaine s'était endormi, Seb était rentré chez lui, mais garder son portable allumé. Quand le médecin entra il toussa légèrement, ce qui fit sursauter Blaine qui réveilla doucement Carole.

j'ai les résultats, venez dans mon bureau.

Non on reste ici, je ne veux pas le quitter fit Blaine en serrant la main de Kurt.

Très bien, je ferme la porte. Assied vous s'il vous plait fit le médecin à Carole.

On vous écoute.

Très bien, les résultats sont tels que je le pensais, Mr Hummel ne répond plus, son cerveau est comme mort, c'est ce qu'on appelle une mort cérébrale, nous le maintenons en vie grâce aux machines, il n'y a plus aucun signe nerveux, son système ne répond plus, il faut le laisser partir, fit le médecin.

Carole, je ne peux pas, non, laissez le moi encore un peu. fit Blaine en pleurant et en tenant Kurt.

Blaine, je sais que c'est douloureux, mais on doit le faire, pour lui, pour nous, on doit faire au mieux pour lui.

Je vais vous laisser un peu de temps, quand vous serez prêt, il vous suffira d'appuyer sur ce bouton et le cœur s'arrêta petit à petit. Fit le médecin.

Merci docteur fit Carole

Le docteur sorti laissant Carole et Blaine seul avec Kurt, Carole s'isola dans le couloir pour appeler Finn, qui arriva aussitôt, accompagné de Rachel.

Finn, Rachel on vous attendez fit Carole

Pourquoi est ce que c'est Kurt, fit Rachel paniquée

Oui, Blaine est avec lui, on va les laisser un peu tout les deux, ensuite on ira les rejoindre. Le médecin m'a demandé de le laisser partir, il est en état de mort cérébrale, je suis désolé c'est fini pour Kurt fit Carole ne se jetant dans les bras de Finn, aussitôt rejoint par Rachel. Après quelques minutes de larmes, ils finirent par rejoindre Kurt dans la chambre.

Blaine, Rachel et Finn sont là. Tu me dis quand tu es prêt fit Carole en prenant la main de Blaine.

Je ne serai jamais prêt pour cela fit Blaine en serrant de plus en plus fort la main de Kurt.

Blaine, je t'en prie fit Finn.

Il n'y arrivera pas, il faut l'aider, fit Rachel.

Je sais comment fit Carole.

Elle sorti et appela Seb qui décrocha aussitôt.

Seb c'est Carole, est ce que tu peux venir tout de suite à l'hôpital, c'est Blaine, le médecin à pris lé décision de débranché Kurt, Blaine n'y arrivera pas sans toi. Fit Carole

Je prends la voiture et je suis là dans un quart d'heure.

Seb pris son portable et se dit alors que les autres amis de Kurt avaient le droit de savoir, il pris alors son portable, et envoya un message aux warblers, et aux new directions.

Wes, je viens de recevoir un message de Seb ! fit David

Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? il a quoi encore comme problème fit Wes.

C'est sérieux Wes, il dit de venir à l'hôpital de Lima avec les warblers pour dire au revoir à un ami fit David.

Kurt, oh non ! on y va, fit Wes en prenant son manteau,

Pendant ce temps là les new direction recevaient le même message.

Brittany, je viens de recevoir un message de Seb, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital. Fit Santana

Ma licorne s'est réveillée, demanda Brittany.

Non, on va lui dire au revoir, il faut prévenir tout le monde, Carole et Blaine va avoir besoin de nous tous. Fit Santana

Au bout de trente minutes, et dieu seul sait comment tous le monde étaient réunis dans la chambre de Kurt. Blaine leva les yeux et étrangement de toutes les personnes qui étaient présent il ne vu que Sébastian, ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et lui pris la main. Les autres amis le regardèrent mais ne dirent pas un mot, ce n'était pas le moment.

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre et regarda autour d'elle, elle regarda Carole et d'un signe de la tête lui demanda si elle pouvait arrêter le cœur de Kurt, elle fixa Blaine, qui lui fixait Kurt, il leva juste les yeux vers Carole pour comprendre que c'était maintenant. Il serra la main de Kurt, et celle de Seb. Le calme se fit très pesant, le bip se fit long et sans arrêt, un bip continu et douloureux, le cœur de Kurt s'arrêta. C'est alors que dans la salle une voix se mit à chanter Blackbird, comme un hommage à ce jeune homme que tout le monde aimait, les cœurs se firent entendre et tout le monde chanta ensemble, Blaine s'effondra en larmes et s'écroula à genoux, Seb resserra son étreinte comme pour retenir la douleur.

_**Voila c'est fini, le prochain chapitre seront les obsèques donc très triste mais un peu de seblaine quand même**_**….. Laissez vos reviews….**

**Pardon pour les Klainiens…..**


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis dans le chambre de Kurt depuis deux jours, incapable d'en sortir, je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je suis juste là, allongé sur son lit. Je me lève et va dans la salle de bain et y trouve son parfum, il en laissait toujours un pour quand il revenait à Lima. Son père avait refusé de toucher au moindre petit objet de sa chambre après l'accident. Puis c'est Carole qui avait pris le relais du rangement après la mort de Burt, maintenant qu'il ne reviendra pus jamais dans cette pièce, pourquoi y rester, pourquoi s'accrocher à toutes ces petites choses qui pourtant me rattrape avec une telle force, je ne suis pas prêt à le laisser partir, c'est trop tôt, je dois être prêt dans deux heures, et je n'arriverai pas, j'entends des voix à l'étage du dessus, les amis de Kurt surement, mais je m'en moque, je n'entends que sa voix, j'allume mon ordinateur et lance les vidéos des new direction sur y tube, il est tellement magnifique, je pousse le son plus fort pour couvrir les bruits de fond, sa voix me porte, je choisi ma chanson préférée, celle qu'il avait chanté quand Burt était à l'hôpital, je ne le connaissait pas encore mais si je l'avait connu je l'aurai aidé à passer ce cap, je la met en répétition automatique et m'allonge sur le lit serrant notre photo. Je ferme les yeux. Au bout de dix minutes, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je n'ouvre pas les yeux, peu m'importe qui ça peut être, je sens une présence à mes côtés et une voix….

Je me souviens de cette chanson, il avait refusé notre aide, on est allé à l'hôpital pour prier pour son père et il nous a envoyé balader, nous disant qu'il ne croyait pas en dieu. Puis il avait chanté cette chanson, il avait l'air si triste.

Rachel, je ne peux pas y aller. Fis-je en pleurant.

Je sais moi non plus, je ne peux me résoudre à sa mort, il nous manque déjà tellement. Je me souviens de cette soirée ou tu m'as embrassé, il était vert de jalousie, il m'a rejoint après notre rendez-vous soit disant pour m'aider à ranger, mais en fait il voulait savoir comment ça s'était passé fit Rachel.

Il ne m'en a jamais dit un mot, je me souviens aussi de ce st Valentin ou je me suis ridiculisé avec Jeremiah. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il était amoureux de moi.

Complètement même, il était venu chez Mercedes pour la nuit, réunion de fille comme on aime les appellé, il nous a avoué s'être fait un film, il pensait être ton valentin.

Je n'ai pas préparé de discours parce que je ne sais pas comment lui dire au revoir, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Fis-je

Moi non plus je ne sais pas. FIT Rachel en sortant en pleur.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau seul et là je ne sais pas si c'est le trop plein de ces derniers jours mais je craquais mais pas en douceur, je jetais tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de ma main, Kurt m'aurait surement tuer pour avoir mis sa chambre sans dessus dessous mais j'en avais besoin ,il fallait que ça sorte, la rage, la douleur, la souffrance, la peur , peur d'être seul, peur de ne jamais m'en remettre, peur de ne jamais plus revivre des moments merveilleux comme les nôtres, peur de ne pas le vouloir non plus, je donnais un violent coup de poing dans le miroir et vit le sang coulait, c'est à ce moment que Carole entra alarmée par le bruit.

Oh mon dieu, Blaine arrête, calme toi, je t'en prie, contrôle toi.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne me calmais pas, je pleurais, je hurlais de douleur, Carole sortie alors.

Sébastian, j'ai besoin de toi, Blaine ne va pas bien, monte vite. Fit Carole.

Seb arriva derrière moi, et m'enroula de ses bras, je pu voir certains des warblers dans l'embrasure de la porte, Seb me tenait fermement.

Blaine arrête, calme toi, stop, tu saignes, il faut soigner ta main, viens avec moi…

Seb, j'ai mal, pourquoi, pourquoi lui, il est mort Seb, j'ai tout perdu, lui, ma vie, mon cœur, on l'a tué, c'est nous qui avons débranché cette putain de machine, c'est nous qui l'avons tué, c'est comme si on m'avait arraché un bout de moi, une partie de moi est morte avec lui… fit Blaine en s'effondra à terre

Laissez-nous seul un moment s'il vous plait fit Seb en regardant les autres à la porte.

Tour le monde s'éloignérent et fermèrent la porte sur les deux jeunes hommes. Une fois seul, Seb releva Blaine et le secoua un peu.

Blaine regarde-moi, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme cela, Kurt n'aurait jamais voulu cela. Tu as besoin d'aide, laisse-moi t'aider, d'abord donne-moi ta main que je soigne cette coupure.

Seb, pourquoi tu fais ça, tu as mieux à faire que de passer ton temps à prendre soin de moi, tu devrais vivre ta vie et me laisser, je te fais perdre ton temps.

Ça tombe bien j'ai du temps à perdre. Donne ta main fit Seb en prenant un bandage.

C'est drôle, je ne ressens même pas la douleur, pourtant ça devrait me faire mal, mais la seule douleur que je ressens c'est celle de mon cœur répondit Blaine

C'est normal, voilà, ça ne saigne plus. Maintenant tu vas t'habiller, on doit y aller dit alors Seb en se levant.

Seb, je ne peux pas répondit Blaine

Si tu le peux, il faut que tu y ailles, je serai là, quoi que les autres diront, je resterai là. C'est promis fit Seb

Seb aida Blaine à s'habiller et tous les deux descendirent rejoindre les autres qui se tenaient auprès de Kurt. Carole se joignit à eux, et tous partirent pour l'église. Dans la salle, on pouvait voir des fleurs blanches partout, Kurt adorait les fleurs blanches Mr Schuester, Emma, Coach Bieste, Isabelle et les membres de Vogue aussi, les Warblers et tous ses amis.

Le premier à parler fut Mr Schuester, son discours était très beau, Blaine ne semblait pourtant pas écouter, ses yeux fixait le cercueil, rien ne le perturbait. C'est alors que Sue Sylvester se leva et se mit à parler…

Kurt avait ce quelque chose que très peu de gens ont, la force de caractére, il s'était battu contre les préjugées, pour ce qu'il était, il avait fait du jour le plus triste de ma vie, quelque chose de beau, quand on fait l'enterrement de Gine, ma sœur, il m'a dit, on voulait quelque chose qui symbolisait la joie dans sa vie, plutôt que la tristesse de sa mort, et il y est parvenu à la perfection. J'aurai aimé que ce soit pareil pour lui, il le méritait vraiment, une fois il m'a aussi dit que quand je l'appelais la vicomtesse s'était blessant, alors je lui ai donné deux autres surnoms, la diva du lycée, et Porcelaine, il a choisi porcelaine, et il avait raison, il avait la fragilité et la pureté de la porcelaine, et sa voix était cristalline. Il nous manquera.

Puis vint le tour de Blaine, et là le silence fut lourd.

Kurt, tu m'a abandonné, comment suis-je censé refaire ma vie, quand je ne vis que pour toi depuis quatre, je ne voyais rien d'autre que toi, tu m'a offert la plus belle des histoires d'amour, tu as été mon premier amour, mon seul et unique amour, et tu le restera, jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce que nous avons bâti ensemble, je nous vois encore sur les escaliers de la Dalton académie, le premier regard, c'est bien après que j'ai su que tu avais eu un vrai coup de foudre, quand tu me l'as avoué, tu étais comme ça, entier, vivant les choses à fond, j'ai aussi su que tu étais spécial, ton romantisme me rendait fou, tu n'avais rien a voir avec les autres garçons, tu savais prendre le monde dans tes bras, celui qui croisait ta route savait d'avance que tu allais l'aimais. Une fois tu m'a même dis que tu ne détestais pas ceux qui ne t'aimais pas, tu as même été jusqu' à pardonner à David et à en faire ton ami. Ta famille était à ton image, Carole m'a ouvert la porte de sa maison sans même un soupçon d'inquiétude, j'ai veillé sur ton père que je te l'avais promis ,aujourd'hui tu es avec eux, tu as rejoint ton père et ta mère, tu vas me manquer chaque jour un peu plus, attend moi mon amour, je te rejoindrais je m'en suis fait la promesse, je ne peux vivre sans toi, jamais l'un sans l'autre tu te rappelles, on se l'était juré le jour de notre mariage. Tu laisses un trou béant et rien ne pourra le remplir jamais. A très bientôt mon amour…..

Une fois le discours de Blaine finit et quelques larmes qui se faisaient entendre Rachel se dirigea vers l'hôtel pour parler à son tour.

Kurtie, je ne serais jamais exprimer la douleur de mon cœur, tu étais comme un frère pour moi, toujours là pour me recadrer, m'empêcher de faire d'énormes bêtises, pour me pousser, pour me dépasser, qui va le faire maintenant, rentrer à New York dans cet appartement vide sans toi m'est presque inimaginable, je ne me vois pas me lever le matin sans cette bonne odeur de pancakes, toi seule savait me préparer mon petit déjeuner comme je l'aimais, tu es irremplaçable Kurt, j'ai arrêté de vraiment vivre depuis quatre ans, j'avais toujours cet espoir fou que tu reviendrais, pourquoi nous laisser Kurt, tu me manques déjà tellement , le timbre de ta voix, nos duos dans cet appartement, nos fous rire, nos séances de massages, nos soirée filles avec Mercy, nos coup de gueules aussi, mais on se réconciliais toujours très vite. Tu as été mon moteur dans ma vie, aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien si tu n'es plus là. Je continuerai d'avancer mais il y aura toujours ce vide au fond de moi, ce vide que ni un amour, ni un enfant ne pourra remplacer parce que la place que tu occupes dans mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi…à tout jamais.

Les obsèques furent émouvantes, et tous les amis de Kurt se réunirent autour de la tombe de Burt et Elisabeth, Kurt allait les rejoindre, Blaine ne savait plus comment faire pour tenir le coup, les larmes n'avaient pas cesser depuis le début des obsèques, ce fut quand le prêtre se décida à descendre le cercueil qu'on entendit un hurlement de douleur, Blaine s'était effondré et avait refusé de lâcher le cercueil, Noah, Finn ,Mr Schuester, essayèrent tant bien que mal de le faire lâcher prise, il le repoussèrent, tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre, c'était des « Non, pas maintenant ,laissez le moi encore un peu, Kurt reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas… » puis un vide, un silence, Blaine avait sombrer dans un malaise, Sébastian s'approcha de lui.

Blaine je t'en prie, reviens, il faut l'allonger ailleurs, aidez-moi. Fit Seb en regardant les Warblers.

Viens on va t'aider fit Wes.

Les Warblers l'éloignèrent et le ramenèrent chez Carole, Seb appela un médecin qui lui donna un calmant, Blaine se réveilla presque six heures plus tard, Sébastian toujours à son chevet, ce dernier compris ce que c'était de veiller sur celui qu'on aime il comprenait mieux Blaine, il s'inquiétait pour lui maintenant, quand Blaine ouvra les yeux tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut « emmène-moi au cimetière » , Seb acquiesça mais se jura de ne plus le laisser seul.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bon voici le dernier chapitre, je me suis empressé de le poster car l'histoire est vraiment trop triste, donc je veux la finir, et repartir sur quelque chose de plus gai…. Celui-là est forcément une fin seblaine…parce que voir Blaine malheureux je ne peux pas…Just enjoy et laissez vos reviews **_

Blaine allait tous les jours sur la tombe de Kurt, Seb était présent le plus possible mais il avait aussi sa vie à coté, bien que toujours amoureux de Blaine, ce dernier n'était pas encore prêt. Blaine semblait finalement allait mieux, les mois passaient et il allait moins souvent sur la tombe de Kurt, il vivait toujours chez Carole qui avait insisté pour qu'il reste là. Seb passait tous les soirs mais leurs relations elle n'avait pas évolué, Blaine sentait bien que Sébastian était triste de cette situation mais il ne se sentais pas capable de franchir ce cap, au bout d'une année, Blaine avait fini par sortir et avait trouvé du boulot, il était prof à Mc Kinley, et Seb avait eu son diplôme d'avocat comme son père. Il avait emménagé dans un grand appartement et avait proposé à Blaine de venir s'installé avec lui, celui-ci avait décliné l'invitation.

Ce soir c'était l'anniversaire de Blaine et l'an dernier il n'avait pas pu le fêter ca tomber pile pendant la semaine des obsèques de Kurt, il avait complètement oublié de le fêter, mais cette fois Seb était bien décider à faire bouger les choses.

Bonjour Carole, Blaine est là ? demanda Seb

Oui à l'étage, fit Carole. Tu restes manger avec nous, on lui a préparé un gâteau d'anniversaire avec Finn et sa femme.

Oh que oui, il a l'air d'être délicieux ce gâteau fit Seb en trempant son doigts dans le chocolat.

Non, tu ne mets pas tes doigts dedans, file Sébastian Smythe ria Carole

Oui madame, en tout cas le chocolat est parfait, ria à son tour Seb

Seb connaissait le chemin maintenant, Blaine était dans la chambre de Kurt, Seb frappa.

Entre Sébastian fit Blaine

Salut toi, fit Seb en posant un baiser sur la joue de ce dernier.

Euh salut, fit Blaine surpris par le baiser.

Humm, merci. Soupira Seb

Pourquoi ? demanda Blaine

Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rougir sous un baiser.. déclara simplement Seb.

Blaine ne rajouta rien à ces mots, sachant pourtant que Seb avait raison. Mais il y avait toujours Kurt, Kurt qui veniat lui parler dans ses rêves, mais le fait était là sur ses joues, sentant les choses se compliquées, Seb repris la parole.

Ce soir on sort, c'est ton anniversaire alors on sort, fit Seb

Impossible mon cher, Carole à préparer une soirée avec Finn fit Blaine

Je sais je suis invité je te signale, je te parle du reste de la soirée et c'est non négociable. Déclara Seb.

Le repas passa vite et Blaine remercia Finn, sa femme et Carole pour le gâteau et les cadeaux, seb lui avait soupirait à l'oreille « le mien c'est pour plus tard » Seb se leva et aida Carole à débarrasser, Blaine se leva à son tour mais fut arrêter par Seb.

Va te changer, je t'attends. Fit Seb

Très bien j'y vais, c'est un complot ou quoi ? demanda Blaine

Oui firent en chœur Carole et Seb

Une fois Blaine parti Carole regarda Seb.

Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ? demanda Carole

Quoi ? fit Seb semblant ne pas comprendre.

arrête pas à moi, quand est-ce que tu vas te lancer ? Seb, il a besoin de toi, mais il ne veut pas franchir ce cap, si tu ne le fais pas, il ne le fera pas fit Carole

je suis amoureux de Blaine mais je ne veux pas le avance mais à petit pas, tout à l'heure je l'ai embrassé sur la joue pour le dire bonjour et il a rougit, alors on avance. fit Seb.

Je pense que tu as raison, chacun à son rythme, en tout cas merci pour lui, pour tout ce que tu as enduré cette année, juste pour l'aider.

Je l'ai fait par amour, qui aurait pu croire que moi, le vilain Seb du lycée pourrait devenir si fidèle à un mec.

Blaine s'était arrêté dans l'embrasure de la porte, et avait écouté la conversation en cours de route, il restait alors bouche bée devant les paroles de Seb.

Seb, je peux te poser une question indiscrète demanda Carole

Bien sûr, vous êtes un peu comme ma mère maintenant fit Seb

Tu as eu des aventures entre temps depuis la mort de Kurt demanda Carole

Non je vous l'ai dit j'aime Blaine, vraiment et j'attendrais et si un jour il me dit non, alors je partirai, mais j'en mourrais, mais je peux vous promettre que si il me dit oui, je ferai de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde, j'en ai fini avec ses histoires sans lendemain, Blaine est le seul qui compte désormais, je vais voir si il est prêt.

Blaine reparti vite dans l'escalier et le monta puis le redescendit comme si de rien n'était, la conversation l'avait chamboulé mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, il s'interdisait encore ce genre de réflexion.

Je suis prêt Seb, on peut y aller.

OK, tu es sublime Blaine. Fit Seb

Merci, Carole on y va, ne m'attends pas, je risque de rentrer tard fit Blaine

Amusez-vous les garçons, vous êtes jeunes. Bonne soirée. Fit Carole en faisant un clin d'œil à Seb.

Les garçons arrivèrent au Scandals et dansèrent toute la soirée ensemble, puis Seb demanda à Blaine de l'accompagner chez lui, son cadeau étant resté chez lui, il ne pouvait qu'accepter.

Tu aurais pu me le donner à la maison, tu sais fit Blaine

Non, je te voulais seul pour moi. enfin je veux dire, seule avec moi pour te l'offrir.

Ça va c'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin d'explication. Fit Blaine qui avait l'air plus détendu.

Rentre et installe toi, je vais te le chercher. Fit Seb en enlevant son manteau.

D'accord, répondit Blaine

En fait c'est un cadeau à double sens, c'est te faire plaisir pour qu'a ton tour tu me fasses plaisir déclara Seb.

C'est glauque fit Blaine en rougissant à nouveau.

Inutile de rougir Blaine, ça n'a rien de sexuel.. fit Seb en voyant les joues de Blaine légèrement rosée.

Je ne rougis pas fit Blaine

Ben voyons ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui, bref ferme les yeux..

Blaine ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que venait de dire Seb, c'est vrai que cela faisait deux fois.

Ouvre les maintenant fit Seb, bon anniversaire Blaine

Seb waouh, elle est sublime, je ne peux pas. Cette guitare à du te couter chère.

Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Et quand je parle de plaisir à double sens, je pensais à ça, je veux que tu joues pour moi. Fit Seb

Je n'ai pas joué depuis des années. Je ne sais pas si je sais encore. Déclara Blaine

Ça revient vite j'en sûr fit Seb

Blaine se leva posa la guitare sur le canapé et pris Seb dans ses bras, ce dernier fut agréablement surpris, quand ils se reculèrent l'envie fut trop forte et Seb posa ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine qui répondit à son baiser, bien entendu juste après Blaine s'enfuie dans la salle de bain et s'enferma à clef.

Blaine ouvre moi, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister, je ne recommencerai pas fit Seb

Laisse-moi cinq minutes s'il te plait.

Blaine se passa de l'eau sur le visage, quand il releva la tête il vu dans le miroir le visage de Kurt.

Je deviens fou, je vois Kurt dans le miroir, pense t'il tout haut.

Non tu n'es pas fou, c'est moi Blaine

Kurt, je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, je suis désolé, fit Blaine

Désolé de quoi ? Seb est là depuis ma mort, ça devait arriver, et ut l'as entendu toi même, il est amoureux de toi fit la voix de Kurt

Comment tu le sais ? demanda Blaine

Je veille sur toi, là où je suis, je veillerai toujours sur toi, mais il est temps de me laisser partir, Blaine, Seb est celui qu'il te faut, il prendra soin de toi.

Je ne veux pas te laisser partir fit Blaine

Si mais tu attendais mon signal, alors je te le donne, vis ta vie, Blaine, ne vis pas dans l'ombre d'un mort. Je veux te voir heureux, il faut que tu quittes ma chambre, celle de Seb t'attends depuis des mois…. Au revoir Blaine fit La voix avant de disparaitre.

Kurt ? soupira Blaine, merci Kurt

Blaine ouvra la porte de la salle de bain, Seb se tenait debout devant la fenêtre. Blaine arriva derrière lui et passa ses mains autour de sa taille, ce dernier ne bougea pas.

Pas un mot Seb, je commence seulement à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, je viens de voir Kurt dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il m'a dit qu'il était tant que je vive et que c'était toi qui allait m'y aider, alors dis-moi juste si il a raison ? demanda Blaine

Oui il a raison, Blaine je t'aime. Fit Seb en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent longtemps. Puis Blaine fit le premier pas et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Seb, qui lui rendit alors son baiser plus passionnément. Rien ne de plus ne passera ce soir-là. Blaine pris la guitare et se mit à jouer. Seb leva les yeux au ciel et dit tout bas « merci Kurt »

Blaine ne rentra chez Carole ce soir, il s'endormit dans les bras de Seb, après un film et plusieurs baisers. Au matin Blaine se leva avant Seb, ce dernier eu peur que la nuit eu changer d'avis Blaine, il ne bougea pas et regardait Blaine préparer le café.

Café ? demanda Blaine

Oui je veux bien, répondit Seb.

Je vais passer chez Carole, ce matin tu m'accompagnes ? demanda Blaine

Pourquoi faire ? demanda à son tour Seb

Pour prendre mes affaires, il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que la chambre de Kurt n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour s'aimer

Attend tu veux dire que tu es toujours d'accord avec ce que tu as dit hier.

Oui Seb répondit Blaine

Mais tu vas aller où ? demanda Seb

Ici, si tu veux de moi bien sûr. Fit Blaine.

En guise de réponse Seb se leva et embrassa Blaine en y faisant passer tout l'amour du monde…

Voilà maintenant trois ans que Blaine et Seb était ensemble, et heureux, il continuait à aller sur la tombe de Kurt pur y mettre des fleurs, Blaine ne l'avait pas oublié, Seb le savais mais il avait passé le cap de la douleur. Un petit garçon était venu parfaire leur bonheur. Sébastian était enfin heureux…..

_**Voilà c'est fini j'espère que cela vous a plus, laissez vos reviews… message pour justmoi 59 la prochaine est une pure KLAINE…..tout en douceur…..ET EN AMOUR **_


End file.
